Playtime 1: Seed of Chucky
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: One-shot of Chucky and Andy Barclay...fluff/Slash...slight violence M for later


_Author Note: Hey! This is my first Chucky/Andy One-Shot..._

_...it will be a bit slashy. No...maybe a lot of slashy...I just had a thing for Chucky/Andy ever since seeing the first Child's Play movie...(hope that doesn't sound wrong)_

_I am just telling you it won't be explicit...none of that...just some fluff and stuff like that. Never really liked Chucky/Tiff I don't know why. Well okay...I don't hate them I just don't like them as just didn't catch my eye as quickly as Chuck/Andy. Yes this will be a 16 year old Andy Barclay(Child's Play 3) and Seed of Chucky(Chucky version)...hope Chucky doesn't sound like a Pedophile...:/_

_...en__**JOY!**_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**$$Love At First Fright$$**_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

The boy tossed and turned.

...he felt terribly hot that night so he went and kicked off the sheets with desperate legs.

**X**

**X**

His face distorted, as he tossed over to a side, facing the left side, where his walk in closet stood. This wasn't Andy's first time sleeping in his boxer shorts, but somehow it felt really uncomfortable.

The teen gruffled, laying on his back, and facing the ceiling.

He sighed and dropped an arm over his eyes.

**X  
>X<br>X**

These dreams; he couldn't sleep ever since meeting him. That possessed doll that holds the soul of some serial killer...and those dirty scarred hands were the hands that managed to cut gashes into many places of Andy's body like he did his ex-vitims; but Andy was the only one who seemed to live through it all.

.

.

There was a scar on his right forearm. It wasn't very small but yet wasn't very big. It didn't make sense. If Andy hated Chucky as much as he did, then why did he get high on him after softly rubbing a fingertip across it?

-was that wrong?

.

.

.

"Fuck..."the boy cursed, running a pair of fingers through his dark locks of hair, shutting his eyes.

...he shut them for a quick moment, and when they opened up again, there he was. His stalker...that doll. But he looked more like a man than a doll. He looked almost human now. His face all scarred up, and locks of red hair missing from spots of his head.

"Fuck? What is that all about, Andy. Miss me that much?"the little doll snuck closer, until he was fully rested over Andy's lower abdomen.

**X X X X X X **

**X X X X X X**

Andy, wishing that this was all a dream, shut his eyes and reopened them to still find the doll over him and the weight of the 2 foot body pushing down on him.

Chucky smiled.

"What is it Andy? Scared?" the doll assumed by the distorted nervious expression over Andy's face.

...he didn't say a thing. But he did swallow.

**X X X **

Andy turned his head, and shut his eyes tightly. So tight, it actually began to hurt. "N-no..."he muttered, hoping the doll would just disappear. He didn't. This time, keeping his eyes shut, he felt the cool touch of something hard against his cheek.

**:::**

**:::**  
>Andy fidgeted a few times, and found out that it was a knife.<p>

"What are you ddoing?"he managed to make out, during his in-shock session, pointing his blue eyes at the doll above him.

...

Chucky let out a hysterical laughter, and actually slid the blade across Andy's cheek, in a semi-slow motion and knicked him.

the boy whimpered just a little, but Chucky still after all these years wasn't fond of his screams! "I thought you were man enough to take my beatings, Andy?"he crawled up the teen's body, hurting his body a bit with his weight.

Andy just lay there, defenseless, in his boxers. How pathetic.

**X X X X X X X**

"Have you even gotten layed yet, Andy boy?"the doll smiled while he asked, wipping the blade off on his blue 'Good Guy' over-alls.

Andy stayed silent.

"Hey Andy it was just a question-that's all."he told the embarased boy-getting off his hands and knees, and putting his little doll legs around Andy's upper torso.

"Get off!"

Andy struggled somewhat beneath the doll; he eventually ended up getting him off without a scratch; which was a good thing. Chucky growled giving the boy a sinister stare: "I thought you and I were friends till the end, Andy? Remember that?"he jumped back onto the bed, as Andy shielded his frightened self with the thick blankets.

Chucky laughed:

"Your just as stupid as I remembered too, Andy HahHA!"he met Andy's eyes, and with a swift movement, he plunged the tip of the knife through his upper thigh. It caused so much pain, he could barely cry out.

**X X X X **

after hurting and playing around with Andy as much as he wanted, the boy cried out, and wrapped a hand around the doll's neck.

He wasn't going to take anymore of Chucky's shit!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now that is what I was talking about Andy..."the doll continued to laugh, as Andy's grip tightened; he tightened it so hard, he could feel Chucky's vein pulsing against his hand and the warmth that over-came.

**X**

Andy moved the blankets, and revieled his same naked legs, and grey boxer shorts. "Shut up!"he growled deep in this throat, and got to his knees, the blood in his thigh pouring out more.

**X X X X **

**X X X X**

Minutes later, Andy had the doll pinned to the bed, on his back, glaring into his eyes.

-come on Andy. Hurt me...he told the boy, seeing if he'd actually do something to bring pain to the doll.

**X**

**X**

-Andy was silent. "Come on!"he shouted, and out of nowhere, Andy pressed his mouth to the small doll's.

...he didn't know what came over him, but the little scarred lips of the killer doll tasted amazing. Chucky squirmed underneath Andy, but it soon cooled down and he decided to go along with it.

"Hm...Chucky slowly shut his eyes, and felt the kiss deepen, and put one of his damaged hands to Andy's face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Andy left the lips and moved to the end of the bed.

He was ashamed. Ashamed of himself for doing such a horrific thing-

...it didn't matter to the doll. He honestly enjoyed it.

**XX**

"Fuck Andy. Your just as bad as TIFF!"

Chucky got to his feet, and picked up the knife. He wrapped his arms around Andy's neck, and placed the knife right underneath his chin.

Andy freaked. He nearly pissed his boxers in the process.

"Uh...get off!"

he tried to get the doll off, but it was no use whatever he did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Andy...your mine. Your mine till the end! To the fucking end."he growled into the teen's ear, but first brushing back a long flock of dark hair, and taking a bite from it!

The boy cried. Not cried, grunted. More like a grunt.

Chucky snickered, and bit into it once more, shedding blood this time: "You taste like...fuck. Andy."the doll brushed a small hand through his soft hair, and the other still holding the knife underneath his chin.

**:: :: :: ::**

**:: :: :: ::**

Andy felt tears hit his eyes, but wipped them away.

"Why are you doing this? Why is it me you want?"the boy wondered, still sitting at the foot of the bed with his feet barely touching the floor.

Chucky sighed, and gave his eyes a roll.

"Damnit Andy. It's revenge. Like I tell you a million fucking times...over and over again!"the doll removed his arms from his neck, and drops to his feet behind him.

**X**

Andy sighed after;

**...**

Chucky was silent and jumped back on Andy's back, putting his hands around his neck in strangulation. Gasping and kicking, Andy moved his hands behind him and pulled at the doll's clothes in attempt to pull him free.

"You can't get me Andy. Nah-nahnah FUCKING boo-boo!"he tightened his hands tighter around Andy's neck, feeling how quickly his adam's apple seemed to stop, as he stopped swallowing completely.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**-hour later-**

Andy was laying in bed, his head laying softly into a pillow, and the cool breeze from outside sneaking in through the window, crawling up his body.

**X**

**X**

He sat up, held his bleeding ear in pain, and looked each way for the doll. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

**X X X X **

"I'm right HERE!"

the doll screamed, and jumped onto the bed, pinning himself over defenseless Andy again.

**...**

**...**

Andy gave up completely.

"Your a big pussy...Andy!" Chucky admitted, spitting in the boy's face, right before wailing hard on him!

Andy cursed inside, spat out the blood onto his pillow, and put his hands on the doll's waist. Chucky looked at him, and came closer. Andy helped him by pulling him forward...but stopped! He didn't know what was going on at this point, but it felt awfully strange and on-going.

"No!"

Andy pulled away, and let his hands fall from chucky.

**XX XX **

The doll glared at him, and threatened him with his knife. "You are a pussy, Andy. Always were, always will be..."he laughed at him again, and removed his self from him. Andy turned his head to the side, and thought hard.

"Fuck you Chucky...!"the boy snapped, putting his hands back on Chucky and pulling him forward. "Then show me...Andy!"the doll growled, giving him no sign of amusement. Nothing at all. Just an angered glare.

**X X X X X **

**X X X X X**

"Fine!"

at that instant, he pulled the lips of the doll into his, and closed his eyes.

Chucky could taste Andy's fresh blood on his mouth, and quickly deepened the kiss...with a slip of his tongue.

Andy jerked at the slimy intruder, but agreed to let it in.

**X X **

**X X**

Charles Lee had only experienced his first male kiss with his partner, Eddy. It was there last and final kiss before they were both killed.

-and for a teen boy, Andy was great!

Chucky smiled and played around with Andy's tongue with his own. They soon began to swap saliva, and that was way too much for the kid to handle. It was getting way too far, and Chucky was only a doll...just-a-doll...

**XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX**

_Ending Note: I know that this wasn't very sexual...this was just a quickie...hope you enjoyed...!_


End file.
